JP4427354 discloses a scroll compressor including:                a fixed scroll comprising a fixed base plate and a fixed spiral wrap,        an orbiting scroll including an orbiting base plate and an orbiting spiral wrap, the fixed spiral wrap and the orbiting spiral wrap forming a plurality of compression chambers,        a drive shaft including a driving portion configured to drive the orbiting scroll in an orbital movement, the drive shaft being rotatable around a rotation axis,        a support frame including a thrust bearing surface on which is slidably mounted the orbiting scroll,        a rotation preventing device configured to prevent rotation of the orbiting scroll with respect to the fixed scroll and the support arrangement, the rotation preventing device including:                    a plurality of orbital discs respectively arranged in circular receiving holes provided on the support arrangement, each orbital disc being provided with an eccentric hole and with an outer circumferential bearing surface configured to cooperate with an inner circumferential bearing surface provided on the respective circular receiving hole, and            a plurality of pins each including a first end portion secured to the orbiting base plate and a second end portion rotatably mounted in the eccentric hole of a respective orbital disc,                        an oil sump, and        a lubrication system configured to lubricate at least partially the inner and outer circumferential bearing surfaces with oil supplied from the oil sump.        
Particularly, the lubrication system includes a plurality of lubrication grooves formed in the thrust bearing surface, each lubrication grooves including a first end emerging in an inner surface of the support frame and a second end emerging in the inner circumferential bearing surface of a respective circular receiving hole and at a position where high load occurs during rotation of the drive shaft around its rotation axis.
Such a provision of the lubrication grooves in the thrust bearing surface decreases the surface area of the thrust bearing surface, which may harm the reliability of the scroll compressor.
Further such a location of the second end of each lubrication groove does not ensure a proper lubrication of the outer circumferential bearing surfaces of the orbital discs, especially for scroll compressors having large capacity, since the high loads applied on the orbital discs during rotation of the drive shaft avoids or at least limits the oil supply between the outer circumferential bearing surfaces and the inner circumferential bearing surfaces of the rotation preventing device.
Consequently, the configuration of the lubrication system of the scroll compressor previously disclosed does not ensure, especially for high capacity scroll compressors, an optimized oil supply to the rotation preventing device, which may harm the reliability and lifetime of the scroll compressor.